<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lunar new year by jangbom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385927">lunar new year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangbom/pseuds/jangbom'>jangbom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Golden Child (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangbom/pseuds/jangbom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jangjun and bomin were left at the dorms for the lunar new year holidays. what will they be doing to spend it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Bomin/Lee Jangjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lunar new year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jangjun and bomin were the only ones left in the dorm this lunar new year. everyone had gone home to their parents to spend the holidays with them. </p><p>jangjun decided not to go home this holiday because jangjun's parents were busy and his sister plans to go with her boyfriend's family for the holidays. </p><p>bomin decided not to go home as well because of his tight schedule. bomin felt bad that he couldn't visit his parents but he will have to make do. he comforts himself that he needs the money for his tuition anyway.</p><p>as bomin was out for a schedule, jangjun, his ever lively self, was thinking of how to surprise bomin as well after working. he knew bomin laughed easily at any of his antics but still he wanted to prepare something. he decided that he'll cook and will act as a grandma. </p><p> </p><p>bomin finally reached home after an entire day of filming. he was dead tired but seeing his jangjun hyung, his eternal happy pill, he cant keep smiling.</p><p>"hyung, i'm home", bomin said.</p><p>"oho... change into something comfier and rest for a bit. i'll finish this up in a bit." jangjun yelled from the kitchen.</p><p>when bomin came out of his and donghyun's shared room, he found jangjun sitting on the sofa ready to take his new year greetings.</p><p>"oh! good! you've changed into comfier clothes. now go do your new year greetings to me so i can give you pocket money" jangjun said.</p><p>bomin laughed. he thinks this hyung is really weird but bomin still stands by that jangjun's still one of the most memorable people in his life and will always treasure meeting jangjun until he dies.</p><p>after he does it, jangjun pulls out his wallet, acting like he is really looking for money to give to bomin. bomin feels the bubbles of laughter coming up. </p><p>jangjun, after pretending to look for money in his wallet, gave him a finger heart. bomin laughed so hard he had to lie down on the floor. jangjun felt that his mini event for bomin is going well so far. </p><p>once bomin had calmed down, jangjun swooped in quickly for a kiss on bomin's cheek. bomin's ears felt like they were suddenly on fire. he was about to react when jangjun ran off to the kitchen saying that they should eat or the food will get cold, with jangjun's ears clearly burning red as well. </p><p>bomin smiled.</p><p>this was the best gift he could receive this lunar new year. for once, he was glad he was busy and had to stay in the dorm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so sorry that this is not reflective of how Koreans would truly celebrate the holidays because most do usually go home to spend time with their families and no one actually is working as it's a holiday.</p><p>also please be kind and im open to constructive criticism, this is my first fic and im kind of trying to churn it out near enough still after the lunar new year celebrations</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>